Touhou: the anomaly tridimensional CAP9 FINAL
by Xmegaman707
Summary: Todo se acaba aquí, gracias por ver este proyecto y trabajo mio :3, si e visto los consejos de algunos y eso se corregirá a futuro, fue un placer a los que pudieron leer este fic (incluso os que no tienen cuenta), estaré ya para proyectos futuros, ¡Que disfruten el ultimo capitulo! Personajes de este fic ya originales son pertenecientes a ZUN, esto solo es retención, que lo disf.


**Capítulo 9: FINAL**

**Conociendo a un nuevo amigo y rival, ¡la última pista y el causante de todo!**

Todo prosperado por ahora, volviendo hacia el árbol y Yukari devuelta e Gensokyo en donde no pasaron mucho tiempo, pero ya se sentía de que un presentimiento de quien es el cusante.

Mientras en el árbol en la noche.

-Souta: ….. *Suspiro*

-Florecia: *Bostezo*, ¿Uh?, Souta ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?, es muy tarde.

-Souta: Ah, Florecia, jeje bueno es que no puedo dormir, ya ve a la cama, yo ya iré ahora.

-Florecia: Esta bien…. Souta.

-Souta: ¿Qué?

-Florecia: ¿Cómo as tomado ya todo esto?, hemos pasada ya por muchas aventuras ¿verdad?

-Souta: Jejeje, cierto, pero aun nos falta mucho, no se quien anduviera detrás de todo esto por completo, pero si vuelvo a ver a esos dos, les juro que les parto la cara, sa son una molestia.

-Florecia: Bueno, es verdad, pero no queremos que te pase nada, tu siempre serás un gran amigo.

-Souta: Gracias… Bueno a dormir.

Regresando a sus camas y abrigándose, Souta todavía veía incluyendo acostado la luna brillando en todo su majestuoso ser, aun pensando.

-Souta: Bueno me tengo que dormir, ¿Qué pasara mañana?, ¿habrá nuevos desafíos?, por lo menos no eh visto a Rumia por esto días, jeje…. *Bostezo*, será mejor que mañana no.

Todos durmiendo y Souta de nuevo a la cama, solamente trataba de olvidar lo pasado y ver hacia adelante, mañana le esperaría nuevos retos o mejor ya en busca de otra pista, la información ya dada fue entregada a Mother y así tratando de dar una conclusión, pero no fue en nada a cambio, todavía seguían en la misma posición, al final quedando dormido por completo, solamente pasando la noche y las horas.

En la habitación de sus amigas, Magmi y florecia descansaban profundamente, hasta que una de ellas les di ganas de ir al baño, caminando por el pasillo ella sentía una presencia de alguien, mirando hacia atrás para ver y sin notar nada, ella pensaba que era su imaginación, la que fue al baño era Florecia y ya luego de entrar al baño algo se quedo al otro dalo de la puerta esperándola, ella no sabia por completo, ya una ves de salir se dirigía de nuevo a u cama pero…..

-Florecia: *Bostezo*, aun es de noche, bueno tengo sueño *bostezo*

-¿?¿?¿?: …

-Florecia: ¿Uh?...

-¿?¿?¿?: ….

-Florecia: ….. Hmph solo era mi imaginación.

-¿?¿?¿?: … No lo creo.

-Florecia: ¿Qué fu…. ¡Mmmmmmm!

-¿?¿?¿?: Shhhhh, calla o si esto se pondrá feo.

-Florecia: ¡Mmmmmmm!, ¡MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

-¿?¿?¿?: *Susurro* deja de moverte, quédate quieta ya es hora de irnos.

-Florecia: ¡SOUMMMMMMMMMTAMMMMM!, ¡SOUMMMMMMMMMM!

-Magmi: … ¿Qu- que estará pasando?

-¿?¿?¿?: *Susurro* listo nos vamos.

-Florecia: (Que alguien….. Me ayude)

-Magmi: Uuuuhhh….. Magmi no hagas tanto ruido *bostezo*

Una noche que nadie sabrá, Florecia amarrada por completa y tapada su boca con un pañuelo, donde ella se alejaba del árbol y volando a plena luz de la luna directo hacia arriba donde lo ultimo que vio fue una especie de portal en el cielo donde todo se puso negro.

Ya en la mañana:

-Souta: *Bostezo*, buenos días.

Bajando tranquilamente y feliz hacia el comedor, bajando las escaleras y mostrando una sonrisa para luego ver lo inesperado.

-Souta: Hola, buenos di….

-Magmi: …

-Mai: …

-Mother…

-Souta: Qu-que pasa….. ¿Por qué están todos con esa cara?

-Magmi: Souta….

-Souta: Huh

-Mai: Florecia….

Al escuchar algo que dijo Mai, algo ocurrido mientras todos dormían en la noche, el no se lo podía creer que luego corrió hacia arriba en su habitación, cambiándose de ropa, bajando y saliéndose del comedor, corriendo por todo los pasillos, incluso tomando la escoba y volando hacia sectores cerca del gran árbol de la vida.

-Mother: Souta….

-Souta: ¡Florecia!

-Magmi: Oye.

-Souta: ¡Florecia!

-Mai: ….. Porque.

Estando de nuevo al árbol, Souta corría hacia la rama mas alta del árbol y por lo menos pensar y sentir la presencia de Florecia donde al final nunca se hayo.

-Souta: ¡FLORECIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... *Eco del grito*….. No, no puede ser, como se atrevieron.

Pasando unos minutos, todos estando en el salón principal, literalmente todos los del árbol, ya por enterarse de la noticia empezaron una búsqueda un grupo de Youkais inteligentes saliendo del árbol hacia a otros terrenos pero al llegar no hubieron pistas ni nada, pasando las horas, esto se volvía mas trágico en especial para Mother que Souta pudo ver que ella podía aguantar la pena ya porque se le notaba algunas lagrimas cayendo hacia su mejilla, lo que para Souta aun no podía pensar en algo claramente, pero no obstante un portal se abre, apareciendo de nuevo Yukari y esta vez de nuevo sola.

-Mother: ¡Yukari!, *sinf*

-Yukari: Hmph, como sabia, desde Gensokyo se sentía esta presencia negativa de ustedes, díganme ¡que acaba de ocurrir?

-Magmi: Se la llevaron…..

-Yukari: ¿….. A quien?

-Souta: Florecia…..

-Yukari: ¿Qué?

-Mother: Se la llevaron *sinf*, Yukari….. Han secuestrado a Florecia.

-Yukari: ¿La hadita de traje verde?, esto debe ser una broma, no me digan que…

-Souta: Probablemente ellos debieron ser, pero no dejaron rastro alguno.

-Yukari: ¿…..?

-Mai: Eeeeemm, Souta, tengo esto aquí, lo dejaron en la puerta del salón principal.

-Souta: ¡¿Qué?!, muéstramelo.

Era una carta con un dibujo como sello, el dibujo era como una especie de un alma de color rojo y decía unas palabras, esas palabras eran Hakugyokurou.

-Souta: ¿Qué es esto?... Hakugyokurou.

-Yukari: ¡Ah…!

-Mother: ¡¿…?!

-Magmi: Ábrelo, debemos saber en dond esta Florecia.

-Souta: Si.

Abriendo la carta y sacando el papel, Souta empezó a leer cuidadosamente cada palabra que leía.

"Antes que todo solamente yo eh escuchado ya mucho sobre ti, eres alguien interesante y en mi opinión para traerte tuve la buena idea de hacer esto, te espero en el Hakugyokurou si es que sabes donde queda jajaja,, bueno que mas da, solamente quiero probar tu fuerza, nos vemos muchacho JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJ"

-Souta: ¡…!

-Magmi: Ese….. ¡Me la pagara!

-Mother: Como…. Yo les juro que si pudiera salir…

-Yukari: …..

-Souta: ¡Estos…. YA ES PASARSE DE LA RAYA!

-Yukari: Síganme.

-Mother: …

-Souta: Huh.

-Yukari: Se donde es (yo no lo creo, espero que no sea verdad), vamos rápido.

-Souta: Huh….. ¡SI!

Saliendo del árbol y volando juntos rápidamente al momento de seguir a Yukari guiarlos por donde era el camino, estaban tan preocupados que solamente Mother los miraba de que como se alejaban y teniendo la esperanza de rescatar a Florecia.

-Souta: (no te preocupes Mother, la traeré de vuelta… Florecia…. ¡RESISTE!)

-Yukari: *Susurro*, por favor que no sea verdad.

-Souta: ¿Dijo algo señorita Yukari?

-Yukari: Oh…. No, no es nada.

-Souta: … Señorita Yukari.

-Yukari: Puedes decírmelo.

-Souta: ¿Cómo sabe de donde es ese lugar llamado Hakugyokurou?

-Magmi: Es verdad, cuando Souta leyó y pronuncio esa palabra usted reacciono como si fuera su hogar.

-Yukari: No es un lugar mío pero en donde viven en ese lugar habita una amiga.

-Souta: ¿Otra amiga?

-Magmi: ¿Es alguien especial igual que Mother?

-Yukari: También es una buena amiga y solamente yo creo que no este haciendo esto.

-Souta: ¿…..?

-Yukari: Bueno ni hablar, abriré un portal que nos llevara justo hacia el Hakugyokurou.

-Souta/Magmi: ¡Si!

Volando hacia el portal y entrando, Yukari abriendo en otro lugar, en el cielo cerca donde había una especie de agujero negro en donde Souta solamente miraba hacia adelante concentrándose en un solo objetivo y Magmi miro hacia atrás porque se dio cuenta de algo, algo en que Souta se dio cuenta cuando y entraron al agujero.

-Souta: Magmi, ¿en que te fijaste?, no me digas que sentiste a Florecia

-Magmi: No, no es eso.

-Souta: ¿Entonces?

-Magmi: Estábamos en Gensokyo

-Souta: ¡¿Qué?!

-Magmi: Reconocía el paisaje, yo no me eh olvidado del lugar de donde provengo.

-Souta: Tsk, tanto pidiendo en ir a este lugar y termine en no verlo, demonios pero ya, aun debemos encontrar a Florecia y rescatarla.

-Magmi: A la orden

-Yukari: Muy bien, aquí es.

-Souta: Ah, que es…..

-Magmi: Una….. Gran puerta.

-Yukari: Hmph, ya entremos, no siento la presencia de la dueña.

-Souta: *Traga saliva* Uff, aquí vamos.

-Magmi: *Nerviosismo*….

Viendo ante sus ojos una gran puerta en frete de ellos y a los lados, un poco lejos de la puerta estaban unas especies de pilares de madera entre si, abriéndose la puerta lentamente pudieron ver suelo y aterrizando, Souta saliendo de la escoba y Magmi tocando suelo e encontraron con una escalera que ante sus ojos, no pudieron decir nada, para ellos era un camino infinito en donde subir, paso a paso cada escalón, no tuvieron otra opción, pero al subir algunos escalones, Yukari y Souta sintieron la presencia de Florecia a distancias entre ellos, donde así Souta en bes de subir tranquilamente, el niño empezó a correr locamente por las escaleras hasta que se le acabase toda las energías, subiendo y subiendo rápidamente que Yukari subió por si mismo, transportándose por los portales y esperando a Souta y Magmi arriba en la cima.

-Souta: ¡Florecia!, ¡FLORECIAAAA!

-Magmi: ¡Souta, espérame!, por las escaleras no se corre, te puedes lastimar.

-Souta: ¡Florecia, aguanta!

-Yukari: Tarara, tadadarara, tarada… ¿Mmm?... Oh, ahí vienes los dos.

-Souta: Uff, uff, *Jadeos*, llegue….. A la sima….Yukari, eres….Una tramposa.

-Yukari: Jajaja, vamos, ¿como te iba a esperar toda una eternidad en que subieras esas escaleras?

Estando ya en la sima, se encontraron por un camino y teniendo un gran jardín, un jardín hermoso e donde Souta se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, un sueño en donde creía que era la realidad, pero se daba cuenta de algo por el ambiente.

-Souta: Es… Hermoso, pero….

-Magmi: ¿Qué pasa?

-Souta, El ambiente…. Siento energías muy frías y solitarias, el cielo, me di cuenta desde hace mucho, pero tenia mas el objetivo de subir y encontrar a Florecia pero….. El cielo es oscuro.

-Yukari: Es porque estamos en la tierra de los muertos, mas bien dicho el inframundo de las almas.

-Souta/Magmi: ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

-Yukari: Tranquilos, no es de asustarse.

-Magmi: Pe-pero… Yo le tengo medo a los fantasmas ooouhhhhh.

-Souta: Fa-fa-fa-¿fantasmas dices?

-Yukari: Tranquilos, no les pasara nada, ahora sigamos.

-Souta: Bi-bi-bien.

-Magmi: S-si, de acu-cuerdo.

Caminando por el pequeño camino y contemplando el jardín con algo de miedo, se encontraron con un hogar, en donde Souta iba a entrar para seguir pero Yukari se propuso en algo, en vez de entrar.

-Yukari: Oye, Souta, mejor pasemos por arriba, no queremos entrar en casas ajenas.

-Souta: Bueno.

Así pasando por arriba del hogar de la dueña y aterrizando en la parte trasera de la casa, encontrándose con otro jardín, pero aun más grande y con algunos árboles de cerezo, caminando de a poco hasta que en un momento, Souta sintió por completo a su amiga, así preparándose para el final.

-Souta: La siento, Florecia, ¡Florecia esta aquí!

-Magmi: Y a es hora, ¡vamos a buscarla!

-Yukari: Oigan, niños esperen.

-Souta: ¡Floreciaaaa!

-Magmi: ¡Amigaaaaaaa, ¿Dónde estas?,! Floreciaaaaaaaaa!

-Yukari: Oiga… Hmph niños.

Buscado y buscando, hasta no encontrar nada, quedándose con la cabeza llena de preocupaciones y sin hacer nada, Souta abatido en el suelo, lanzando maldiciones al aire y quedándose de rodillas, sin hacer nada, Magmi estando con Souta, tratándole de darle animo y esperanzas, aunque era difícil para ella ya que estaba en la misma situación que Souta, sin hacer nada.

-Souta: ¿Dónde esta?, ¡donde maldita sea esta Florecia!

-¿?¿?¿?: Si buscas a tu amiga aquí no la encontraras.

-Souta/Magmi/Yukari: Ah….

Apareciendo alguien mas en frente de sus ojos, otro niño, de cabello blanco con algo de semi gris, con un pañuelo de color rojo que cubría su cuello, una chaqueta sin mangas de color negra, unos short cafés, zapatos rojos con ligar amarillas, unos ojos verdes, atrás de su espalda llevaba una pequeña espada de madera y tenia una largas y esponjosas orejas de conejo.

-Souta: ¡Tu, ¿Quién eres?!

-¿?¿?¿?: Tu invasor, antes de que te saque de aquí, recuerda quien fue, soy Shun.

-Souta: ¿Shun?

-Shun: Shun, Shun Nanaya.

-Souta: Tsk otro mas a quien darle una tunda.

-Shun: Yo que tu no diría eso.

Estando en frente de ellos, Shun caminaba lentamente hacia estar frente a frente con Souta, Yukari captando algo en el, algo que ella sabia de que era.

-Yukari: Oye niño, acaso tu, ¿no estas muerto?

-Shun: No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Yukari: Estas tierras los seres vivos están prohibidos, solo es un lugar donde las almas pueden descansar en paz, no deberías estar aquí.

-Shun: Te equivocas, si estoy aquí es por una razón de mi maestra y mi ama.

-Yukari: ¿Maestra?

-Souta: ¿Qué tendrá este conejo?

-Yukari: Pero, también eres un lunarien, ¿Cómo alguien como tu puede estar en este lugar, ¿no deberías estar con Kaguya y las demás?

-Shun: Ya le dije, si estoy aquí es por la razón de mi maestra y mi ama, no le explicare mas a usted, se quien es Kaguya y las otras, pero ¿Quién es usted que también estén en este lugar?

-Yukari: MMMMMM, mira niño no tengo mucha paciencia en este momento así qu…

-Souta: Yo me encargo señorita Yukari.

-Yukari: ¿Eh?

-Magmi: So-Souta.

-Souta: No se preocupen, por que de verdad yo ya no tengo paciencia.

-Shun: Hmph.

-Souta: ¡Tu!, ahora dime, ¿Dónde esta Florecia?

-Shun: ¿Florecia?

-Souta: ¡No te hagas el tonto, dime donde esta!

-Shun: ¡Oye, baja el estrés!, no se de quien hablas, pero no dejare que vengas a este lugar y mas encima a subir el tono de voz niñato.

-Souta: GRRRRRRR, bien, con que así están las cosas.

-Magmi: Souta, no cuentes con esto sin mí.

-Souta: Esta bes no Magmi, no quiero que nadie interfiera.

-Shun: Humano de apariencia pobre, te dejare que te vallas en paz si no quieres la otra opción.

-Souta: Je….. Jejeje.

-Shun: Bien, te lo advertí desde el principio, ¡prepárate para salir de aquí con marcas permanentes!

-Souta: Me bale un durazno de un árbol lo que digas conejito, saldrás con ¡huesos rotos!

-¿?¿?¿?: Que comience el show.

-Souta/Shun: ¿Qué?

-¿?¿?¿?: Jjjiiiiiijijijijijiji, jajajajajaajjajajajajajaja.

-Souta: No, ¡Bifon!

-Bifon: Ya es hora, ¡JA!

-Shun: Huh, ¿qu-que esta sucediendo?

-Souta: Pero que….. Nos tele transportamos a otro lugar.

-Magmi: Oigan esperen, ¡no se vallan!

-Yukari: Oh no, ¡tu maldito Bufón!

-Bifon: Oh, que alago, al fin recuerdas quien soy, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA.

Souta y Shun brillando de un aura de color purpura, un purpura muy oscuro, desapareciendo del la parte trasera del hogar y apareciendo en otro sector del inframundo de las almas, estaban cerca del sector casi al lado de un gran árbol pero sin hojas, solo era un tronco por completo, pero en ello igual emanaba el mismo ara que Souta y Shun fueron expuesto al hechizo de Bifon, aparte de todo Bifon se encontraba arriba de ellos y el encerrándolos en una campo de fuerza del mismo color del aura, Yukari y Magmi apareciendo rápidamente en el lugar pero no llegando a tiempo, tratando de romperlo pero era inútil.

-Yukari: ¿Pero que clase de poder es este?

-Bifon: Jajajajajaja, estúpida, nunca romperás este campo ya que también este árbol esta emanado energía también.

-Magmi: Ah….. No.

-Yukari: ¿Oh, que pasa?

-Magmi: El árbol….. Este árbol… Esta sufriendo, sufriendo por el control de Bifon.

-Yukari: ¡…!

-Bifon: Ju, ju, ju, bueno mejor iré a presentar esta situación a los chicos.

-Yukari: Me temo que la situación tuya debería preocuparte ahora.

-Bifon: ¡¿EEEHHHH?!

-Yukari: Ya me tienes harta ¡PAYASO DE MIERDAAA!

-Bifon: Uuuuaaaaaaagh, tsk ggrrrrrrrrrr ¡Maldita eso si me dolió!

-Yukari: Me alegro, porque ahora dejaras de existir, desaparece de una ves por todas, "Aerial Bait -Laced with Venom".

-Bifon: … Jejejeje.

-Yukari: ¿…?

-Bifon: eternal shadow- dark manipulation.

-Yukari: Qu-que.

Unos lacere atraparon a Bifon rápidamente y al momento de que lo atravesaran, aparece una esfera oscura que no era ni niebla ni energía, era una oscuridad malévola y pura, repeliendo el ataque de spell card de Yukari y desvaneciéndolo por completo, dándose cuenta Bifon se gira hacia Yukari:

-Bifon: No necesito estorbos, ahora si me permiten, jajajajajaja.

-Yukari: ¡No, espera!... Maldición se escapo (es fuerte pero no lo suficiente, debí atacarlo con una de las spell cards mas fuertes que tengo) y ahora se me ocurre.

-Magmi: No….. Souta.

-Yukari: Maldicion, oye vamos debemos encontrar la forma d…

-¿?¿?¿?: ¡Yukari!

-Yukari: Huh, ¿pero quien fue?

-¿?¿?¿?: Yukari, que bueno que te encuentro.

-¿?¿?¿?: Yuyuko-sama, aquí es peligroso y… ¿Qu-que esta pasando aquí?

-Yuyuko: No lo se Youmu, Yukari…. ¿Qué rayos paso?

-Yukari. Yu-Yuyuko.

-Youmu: Un momento, ¡Shun, pero que rayos!

Mientras que en el campo de fuerza, Souta y Shun solamente querían pelear, uno por el rescate de su amiga y el otro por el deber de todo buen protector, ambos mirándose fijamente con mucho desquite no hasta que Bifon reaparece dentro del campo de fuerza y les explica la razón.

-Bifon: Huajajajajaja, oh pero que tenemos aquí.

-Souta: ¡Maldita seas Bifon, ¿ahora porque te entrometes?!

-Shun: ¿Qu-quien es el?

-Bifon: Solamente vengo para darles una ayudita.

-Souta: ¿Ayudita? (esto si que se pondrá feo).

-Bifon: Oye conejo, ¿notas algo raro en ese árbol?

-Shun: El… el árbol de Yuyuko-sama.

-Souta: ¿….?

-Bifon: Así es, si te fijas en este niño, este niño es el mal que este afectando este lugar y por todo Gensokyo, ¿Qué me dices conejo?

-Souta: ¡Pero que vil mentira, oye conejo no le creas!

-Shun: ¡…!

-Bifon: Así están las cosas, ese pequeño niño no es nada más que un Youkai que proviene de la maldad más pura que existe en todo este mundo, solamente vine para ayudar a estas pobres tierras, tu si me entiendes.

-Souta: ¡Bifoooooooooooon!

-Bifon: Vamos, siéntelo, siente como sufre este árbol.

-Yuyuko: Uagh.

-Youmu: ¡Yuyuko-sama!

-Yukari: ¡Yuyuko ¿estas bien?!

-Magmi: Pero… ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Yuyuko: No lo se, pero…. *cof cof*, siento que el árbol esta sufriendo *cof cof*, siento el dolor que esta en el y no se porque me afecta.

-Youmu: Quédese tranquila, recuéstese no agá ningún esfuerzo.

-Yukari: Yuyuko….. Souta apresúrate.

-Magmi: Vamos Souta, sal de ahí.

Dentro del campo de fuerza:

-Bifon: Bueno, no confíes niño, si quieres salvar a los que quieres, no tienes opción.

-Souta: Tsk….. Bifon.

-Bifon: ¿Uh?, jajajajajaja, eso es todo, confió en ti conejo, las personas creen en ti, adiós jajajajaja.

-Souta: No, ¡no te me escaparas!

-Shun: Quieto ahí horrible bestia.

-Souta: Oh.

Souta saltando hacia Bifon para evitar que se escapara otra ves, intentando atacarlo pero Shun se alzó ante Souta por encima de el golpeándolo justo en su pecho y derribándolo, al momento Bifon sale del campo si al verlo Yukari y los demás, Bifon desaparece en una niebla negra sin dejar ningún rastro.

Mientras que en campo, Shun ataco por segunda vez a Souta y esta vez Souta esquivando el ataque, estando ambos en la misma posición en que la que estaban.

-Youmu: ¡Rayos Shun, ¿Qué intentas hacer?!

-Shun: …..

-Youmu: ¡Shun, ven para acá en este mismo instante!

-Yukari: ¡…..!

-Youmu: Ahora si se gano un castigo ese conejo.

-Yukari: ¡Espera no lo toques!

-Youmu: ¡¿Que?!

-Yukari: Ese campo de fuerza, si lo tocas te destruirá.

-Youmu: Pero….. no. De verdad puedo sentirlo….. ¡Maldición!, ese conejo más encima no me escucha.

-Magmi: Creo que repele el sonido de afuera del campo, ósea el de nosotros.

-Yuyuko: Ese bufón *cof cof*, tubo que entrar a este lugar.

-Yukari: Esperen, ¿ustedes ya se encontraron con el antes?

-Yuyuko: Si, cuando veníamos de regreso, sentimos una presencia afuera del inframundo, en la puerta y dejamos Shun a cargo, no me imagine que al final entraría.

-Youmu: Me encargue de el ase un rato y conseguí una fea herida en mi espalda, ahora si cuando lo vea, le juro a el que lo partiré en dos o en mas pedazos.

-Magmi: Oh no…. Yo ya quiero que termine.

-Yuyuko: Yukari, ¿Quién es tu pequeña acompañante? *cof cof*

-Youmu: Yuyuko-sama, no hable, solamente descanse yo me encargo.

-Yukari: Debemos pensar en algo, este campo es muy diferente….. Nunca sentí algo como esto (como ahora que ese bufón repelo uno de mis spell cards)

-Magmi: …

-Youmu: Tranquila, por cierto ¿Quién es usted señorita?

-Magmi: Oh, perdón mi nombre es Magmi, venimos en otro lugar, esta fuera de Gensokyo y nosotros estamos tratando de averiguar sobre este problema.

-Yuyuko: Jijiji *cof cof*, con que eres uno de los que hablo Yukari la otra ves.

-Magmi: ¿Qué, a que se refieren?

-Yukari: Ufufufufu.

-Youmu: Ella hablo de algunas personas afuera de Gensokyo, donde ha ido a lugares y a resuelto problemas con esos tipos como ese bufón.

-Magmi: ¿En serio, no es una broma, ya a hablado de nosotros?

-Yukari: Sinceramente, algunos quieren darse el gusto de conocerlos.

-Magmi: Eso…. Eso es genial.

-Youmu: Hmph, ¿no te parece interesante?

-Magmi: S-s-si.

-Yuyuko: Jiji.

-Yukari: Bueno, vasta de ese asunto, ahora tenemos ante nosotras otro asunto impórtate.

-Youmu: Shun es solo un niño, es fácil de engañar, tan solo que le saques una razón sobre el bien, proteger o hacer lo correcto puede caer en cualquier telaraña.

-Yukari: Una cosa, despues me gustaría hablar sobre el, ¿de donde viene?

-Yuyuko: Te lo explicare todo cuando esto termine.

Mientras que en el campo.

-Souta: ¡Por última vez, es una repugnante mentira!

-Shun: ¡Calla vil criatura, te dije que te marcharas y ahora no tienes opción!, ahora no tienes escapatoria al igual que yo.

-Souta: (Conejo estúpido).

-Shun: Esas persona….. Esas pobres personas a quienes los atacaste.

-Souta: N-no….

-Shun: Y ahora vienes con invadir este sagrado lugar.

-Souta: ¡¿…?!

-Shun: Tu…. Tu, ¡te extinguiré de este mundo!

-Souta: …. Mierda.

Shun sacando su espada de madera y en ella emanaba un aura blanca y pura, donde Souta la sentía fuertemente pero en no se quedaba atrás, agarrando la escoba y en ella activando su spell card Fire Blade, no teniendo opción, así comenzando un pelea por entender y razonar o por el lado de Shun en acabar la maldad y proteger.

-Souta: Muy bien conejito, prepárate para sufrir las consecuencias.

-Shun: Hmph.

Souta yendo al frente de Shun, atacándolo con su escoba flameante, envolviendo la atmosfera en donde estaba Shun por completo de fuego, al desvanecerse Shun había desaparecido por completo sin sentir su presencia.

-Souta:¡Que!, ¿do-donde esta?

-Shun: Hola.

-Souta: Que, no puede se…. Uaaaagh.

-Magmi: ¡No!

-Youmu: Grrrr, Shun.

Shun golpeando a Souta por atrás en su cabeza, tumbándolo contra el suelo, una ves levantado del suelo, Souta retoma el ataque nuevamente y Shun desapareciendo y apareciendo en otro lado de Souta, esta ves al momento de atacar Souta pudo sentir y así esquivando el ataque de Shun, aprovechando el contra ataque pero Shun logra igual esquivarlo, siendo en vano por completo.

-Souta: Maldición, si que eres rápido.

-Shun: Por lo menos no eres un escoria como los otros.

-Souta: ¡Que, oye no vengas a lucirte!

-Shun: Hmph, arrogante.

-Souta: Bien, ¡acabemos con esto!

Los dos corriendo enfrente del otro, Souta aprovechando el primer ataque y Shun haciendo lo mismo, confiándose demasiado aparece detrás de Souta otra ves, Souta teniendo la oportunidad pero Shun ocultaba un as bajo la manga, su espada, brillo del mismo aura que el de antes, contra atacando a Souta.

La espada y la escoban impactando entre si, donde al final la escoba de Souta dejo de incendiarse y volviendo a la normalidad.

-Souta: Ugh, pero…. ¿pero que paso ahora?

-Shun: Vamos…. ¿Impresionado?

-Souta: Tu….. ¿tu acabas de bloquear mi spell card?

-Shun: Hmph y asi hablan de ti por estos lados

-Souta: ¿Eh?

-Shun: Como sea, esta era tu ultima mirada porque desde ahora en adelante solo veras oscuridad.

-Souta: (Una forma de decirme que me destruirá, este niño esta pasado a teatro)

-Shun: … Adiós.

-Souta: ¿Qué?, ¡¿Dónde se fue?!

-Shun: …

-Souta: Esperen… No estará detrás de…..

-Shun: Muy lento.

-Souta: Pero qu….. Aaaagh.

Creyendo que Shun aparecería detrás de el, Souta voltea del lado izquierdo de el y al darse cuenta de que no estaba Shun apareció en un punto siego de la vista de Souta, apareciendo por el lado derecho despues de darse la vuelta y golpeándolo con su espada de madera justo en la espalda causándole un dolor muy fuerte para Souta.

-Souta: Ugh, ¡¿Dónde estas ahora conejo?!

-Shun: En donde tus ojos no puedan ver.

-Souta: Ugh, agh, uaaaagh.

-Shun: Por aquí, no por acá, ¿qué, acaso te duele?, alguien como tu no tendría que conocer el dolor, de todos modos eres una vil criatura.

-Souta: *Jadeo*, *jadeo*, tsk e-eres un… yo….. Jejejeje, bien entonces así será la situación conejo terco.

-Shun: Ya es hora de que guardes silencio.

Apareciendo y despareciendo, una y otra vez ya por su velocidad, aunque Souta podía verlo pero no podía seguir el sentido o perseguirlo de alguna forma, Shun lo golpeaba cada vez mas y mas, Souta no podía hacer nada y teniendo un espacio no tan amplio el no podía utilizar su Danmaku, solamente recibía golpes y mas golpes, la escoba no funcionaba en lo absoluto y no se sabia de que como Shun pudo deshacerse de la Spell Card activada de Souta, siendo para el un blanco fácil.

Mientras afuera:

-Youmu: Con tan solo ver esto… Juro que el castigo no será nada lindo para este conejito.

-Yuyuko: *Cof* *cof*, ¿todavía no han encontrado nada?

-Yukari: No (me siento insignificante)

-Magmi: Vamos….. As algo por favor, Souta.

Dentro del campo:

-Souta: ¡Uuuaaaaaaaaaaagh!

-Shun: Valla, as resistido cada ataque mío, vamos levántate.

-Souta: Ugh, tsk, b-bien creo qu-que ya es mi tu-tu-turno.

-Shun: Que idiotez, ¿alguien patético como tu que me aria?

-Souta: Mas de lo que veras ahora (devolveré cada golpe que me dio)

-Shun: ¿Uh? (la escoba, ahora que)

-Souta: (Cada golpe…..)

-Shun: ¡Ah!

La escoba de Shun comenzó a brillar de repente mente con una luz arcoíris y en la otra mano aparecía de apoco una carta en si, despues de que toda esa luz se desvanecía afuera del campo lo notaron muy bien, Magmi sorprendida por lo ocurrido y Yuyuko y Youmu igual, Yukari al notarlo se puso de una expresión muy pensativa.

-Shun: ¿Pe-pero que fue eso?

-Souta: *Jadeo*

La escoba tubo algo extraño, todo el cuerpo de madera obtuvo un brillo en si, saliendo de el una pequeñas estrella de multicolores y teniendo una pequeña aura del mismo color.

-Shun: Oh.

-Souta: Esa carta ("El maso golpeador-STAR STRIKE")…... hmph como te dije, ¡Prepárate para devolverte el favor conejo estúpido!

-Shun: Huh, bien ¡en guardia!

-Souta: ¡Juuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Shun: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Un gran choque de armas, golpeando y esquivando uno tras otros, representando una batalla de espadachines, el poder de la nueva Spell Card que obtuvo Souta le favorecía en algunos sentidos, por otro lado Shun atacaba con lo que tenia pero no se le notaba lo preocupado en lo absoluto, algo que le noto raro para Souta.

Saltos, golpes, choques y demás, hasta que ya no tuvieron energía en lo absoluto, estando en frente uno del otro y sin poder levantar ningún brazo.

-Souta: *Jadeo*

-Shun: *Jadeo*

-Souta: Tsk.

-Shun: *Jadeo* nada… Mal.

-Souta: ¿Nada….. Mal?

-Shun: Hmph, si de verdad quieres ver lo que ahora soy capas, ¿eh?

-Souta: Huh….

-Shun: "Soul Sign-Ghostly Wheel of Pain"

-Souta: ¡¿Queeee?!

Al ver ante sus ojos Shun emanaba su poder y aura, donde tomo forma así creando un clon exacto de Shun, Souta quedando con la boca semi abierta, mientras que Shun aumentaba su poder así otra parte de aura y poder dio forma a otro tercer clon.

-Shun/Shun/Shun: Y eso que solo es un calentamiento.

-Souta: Ugh… (Mierda).

-Shun: Sera mejor que estés atento.

-Souta: ¡¿Qué, adonde se fue ahora?!

-Shun: …..

-Souta: Oh, no otra vez…. Aaaagh.

-Shun: Lento.

-Souta: ¡Uaaaagh!

-Shun: Vamos, ¡adivina!

-Souta: Ugh, maldito… ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

-Shun: Ahora no es sencillo, ¿o si?

-Souta: Por donde…. Ugh, ahora vera… Uaagh.

-Shun: Vamos, ¿y la escoba?

-Souta: Ugh….. Grrrr ¡UUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

-Shun: ¡Maldición!

-Souta: ¡Listo, ahí están los tres!

-Shun: (Eso no me lo esperaba)…. Jejeje, bien me alegro, bueno mi Spell Card se le acabo la energía… Perooooooooooo, viéndote lo pobre y arruinado que estas no necesitare otra Spell Card para ganar.

-Souta: Maldito…. Conejo.

Afuera del campo:

-Magmi: Por favor deténganse…. Deténganse… Deténganse.

-Youmu: ¡….! (esto ya no tiene sentido para mi)

-Yuyuko: …..

-Yukari: ….

-Magmi: Por favor…

En el campo:

-Souta: ….

-Shun: Bueno, ven.

-Souta: Con gusto ¡será en ir!

-Shun: ¡Ya no perdamos el tiempo!

Otra choque de espadachines, cargándose entre si pero con una gran diferencia, Souta al estar bastante herido no podía aguantar toda la fuerza, Shun era un contrincante mas allá que los otros, tan solo unos minutos había tomado la cabeza en la pelea en unos minutos y además no le habían dado casi ningún golpe certero, todos los golpes lo había esquivado fácilmente y para Souta fue todo lo contrario.

-Souta: Ugh…

-Shun: Hmph….. Espera, q-que….. ¿Qué es este poder?

-Souta: *Jadeo*, Florecia… (Florecia: ¿cómo as tomado ya todo esto?, hemos pasado ya por muchas aventuras ¿verdad?)

-Shun: Pero….

-Souta: *Recordando* (Florecia: bueno, es verdad, pero no queremos que te pase nada, tu siempre serás un gran amigo)…. ¡Florecia!

-Shun: ¡Un momento!

-Souta: (Florecia: tu siempre serás un gran amigo)... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

-Shun: ¡Noooo!

-Souta: ¡Voy a recuperar a mi amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Shun: ¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?!

-Souta: Cueste… ¡LO QUE CUESTE!

-Shun: Huh…..

La escoba brillaba radiantemente, iluminando incluso fuera del campo donde Yukari, Magmi, Youmu y Yuyuko quedaron sin visión por unos segundos, Shun aventado ya por el impacto de Souta pero por suerte cubriéndose los ojos, aunque no pudo estar muy atento a su alrededor, al final dentro del campo de fuerza se ilumino por completo si ver lo que sucedió despues, ya despues de que terminara el resplandor de la escoba, Souta aun estaba herido pero la escoba brillaba mas de lo normal que la Spell Card obtenida y sintiendo una poder mas fuerte que del anterior.

Souta intento localizar a Shun, mirando por todas ´partes hasta que sintió unos pedacitos de maderas cayendo de la nada, mirando fijamente noto un árbol y arriba del árbol, vio a Shun completamente estrellado en el, a despegarse del árbol cayo y dio un gran impacto contra el suelo, intentando levantarse estaba completamente herido, la magnitud de poder que había soltado Souta en un golpe fue mas que suficiente para que ambos quedaran iguales en sus estados.

-Shun: Ugh….. Mi, mi cuerpo…. Oooooooogh.

-Souta: Bien lo tienes merecido, ahora ¿continuamos?

-Shun: *Mirada fija*….. (Creo que subestime mucho a este idiota… No tengo más remedio, la utilizare)

-Souta: Que, ¿otra Spell Card?

-Shun: "Soul Sign-Ghostly Wheel of Pain"

-Souta: No….. Es la misma, pensé que era otra.

-Shun: Ahora si….

-Souta: Pues ¡venga!

-Shun: …..

Souta: ¿Qué, el miedo no te deja mover?

-Shun: ¡…! (ahora)

-Souta: Huh.

Desapareciendo Shun por completo ante los ojos de su contrincante, en no sentir absolutamente nada, pero la escoba temblaba sin razón, hasta que se movió por si sola justamente moviéndose hacia el lado derecho de Souta, donde dio por sorpresa de que Shun estaba ahí, Shun teniendo un golpe en su cabeza, retrocedió hacia atrás teniendo su cara impresionada, ya sin ninguna espera decidió atacar con todo, lo que la escoba volvió a temblar extrañamente y la luz de la Spell Card de Souta brillaba mas.

-Souta: Escoba, ¿que esta pasando?

Shun apareciendo por todos lados en distintas partes, la escoba repelía cada uno de sus ataques, Souta decidió seguirle el juego a la escoba y así teniendo algo de bentaja, Shun sin tener paciencia ataco con sus clones al mismo tiempo, dando para Souta sin ninguna solución por esta ves, pero la escoba tembló mucho mas fuerte que estaba en la ves anterior, mandando a desaparecer lo clones y quedando solamente el Shun original, dando la oportunidad del contra ataque.

-Souta: ¡Ahora si a por todas conejo!

-Shun: ¡N-no

No teniendo el tiempo de protegerse, adsorbiendo todo el golpe con su brazo izquierdo y saliendo hacia otra dirección y chocando con un pilar, estando peor que Souta, aunque ambos estaban con sus condiciones al extremo de daños, solo tenían un objetivo en si en que ambos podían continuar, estando Shun semi parado su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente inmóvil y su brazo derecho apenas podía tomar la espada de madera.

-Shun: Ugh, ¡gnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngh!

-Souta: …

-Shun: Mi…. Mi cuerpo *snif*

-Souta: ¿Eh? (¿esta llorando?)

-Shun: Po-porque no se mueve…. Ya veo.

-Souta: Hmph, parece que noto igual mis condiciones, jejeje mis piernas.

Ambos ya no podían moverse, la razón de que Souta se quedo quieto desde el ataque de Shun, por suerte solo se mantenía de pie al igual que Shun.

-Shun: No hay otra opción… Lo… Tendré que…. Utilizar *snif*

-Souta: ¿Eh?, ¡oye ya deja esta maldita estupidez, si que eres un cabeza hueca esto ya no tiene sentido!

-Shun: Tsk…

-Souta: Bien….. Escoba ayúdame un poco, no me puedo mover.

-Shun: Un poco mas.

-Souta: Esto se acabo… ¡De una ves por todas!

-Shun: …. ¡Caíste!

-Souta: ¡AAAAHHH!

-Shun: ¡Esto se termina ahora "Reincarnation Sword- Sword of Cycles"!

-Souta: Oh….

Souta acercándose a Shun para terminar este combate yendo con la escoba, ya por las condiciones que estaban, justo en el momento preciso para el termino, Shun saca una Spell Card sorpresa en el, su espada comenzó a resplandecer como la escoba de Souta, haciendo un dash rápidamente, bajando Souta de su escoba y dejándolo en el aire, dando rápidamente con la única mano servible que tiene en hacer unos golpes con su espada, unos ciclones en círculos, causando un daño severo a Souta, continuando con los ciclos circulares del ataque de Shun y terminando con un dash con su espada, Souta estuvo girando en el aire por algunos segundos y cayendo con un tremendo impacto y teniendo ninguna señal de movimiento, en cambio Shun tampoco se movió quedando de rodillas en el suelo y todo su cuerpo tiritando del esfuerzo que izo en esa Spell Card.

-Shun: Ugh, jeje (ahora mi cuerpo esta echo trizas, mis músculos están desgarrados y ahora no podre moverme ni un centímetro)….. Bueno, todo acabo.

-Souta: Ugh, ua-a-a-a-a-agh.

-Shun: Q-que, p-pero…..

-Souta: *Respiración entre cortada*

Souta abatido en el suelo, fue recogido por la escoba, sin decir ninguna palabra y estando colgado de la escoba, solamente pudo mirar a Shun, el conejo quedando ya con ideas ilógicas, pensando de que ya era imposible detenerlo, pero se dio cuenta que igual estaba gravemente dañado por todo el combate, el recibiendo mas golpes que los de recibió Shun, irritado y sin poder hacer nada, afuera del campo de fuerza solamente miraban con preocupación y algunos con terror de lo que estaba pasando en frente de sus ojos y sin poder hacer nada.

-Magmi: Ngh, nhgnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngh*snif*

-Yukari: Por favor no llores….. Ya es hora de que ágamos algo.

-Youmu: Huh…

-Yuyuko: Porque….

-Youmu: Yuyuko-sama, por favor no se levante.

-Yuyuko: Shun… Si que eres un tontito conejo *cof* *cof*

-Youmu: Maldición… ¡Maldición, todos para atrás!

-Magmi. *sinf* ¿eh?

-Youmu: ¡Todos hacia atrás dije!

-Yukari: Ven, vamos.

-Magmi: Ah, si.

-Youmu: "Enlightened Sword-Rise from Delusion"

-Yuyuko: Youmu….

-Youmu: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Tratando de romper el campo de fuerza con toda ira, para detener lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de el, colocando toda sus fuerza que fue en vano, el campo de fuerza puso una expansión de poder, lanzando a Youmu a una larga distancia y chocando con un pilar hasta empastarse contra una pared, estando un poco herida, levantándose e intentado nuevamente pero obteniendo el mismo resultado, una y otra ves.

-Youmu: ¡Maldita seaaaa!

-Yukari: ¡Alto detente!

-Youmu: ¿eh?

-Yukari: Ahora… Yo me encargo.

-Magmi: Señorita….. Yukari.

-Yukari: "Boundary -Charming Quadruple Barrier"

Intentando igualmente Yukari en romper el campo de una ves por todas, pero igualmente sin resultado, pero ella al ver la fuerza y poder que tenia podía permanecer en el mismo sitio y continuando con si Spell Card, intentando romper el campo.

Mientras que adentro:

-Shun: Ya… No mas.

-Souta: (Mierda… No siento absolutamente nada de mi cuerpo, estoy apenas colgado de la escoba… Jejeje, sin duda es alguien que de verdad me enfurece…. Pero al mismo tiempo me emociona…. Que esperas, levántate), yo ya me levantare…..

-Shun: N-no…. ¡Esto, ya n-no tiene sentí-sentido!

-Souta: …. (Ya ni puedo decir algo, toda esa paliza que me dio me a llegado a este estado)

-Shun: … Estoy arto (Bifon: bueno, no confíes niño, si quieres salvar a los que quieres, no tienes opción) ¡N-NO TENGO OTRA OP-OPCIÓN!

-Souta: ….. (Huh, ¿Qué intento decir?)

-Shun: Ugh, Ugh…..

-Souta: ¡…!

Afuera del campo:

-Yukari: ¡Maldita sea!

-Magmi: Ah.

-Yukari: Eh, ¿Qué pasa?

-Yuyuko: La….. La.

-Youmu: La luna.

-Yukari: ¿Qué?

La luna apareció extrañamente en el inframundo, pero dentro del campo algo mas extraño ocurría, era Shun. El conejo brillaba constantemente y para el asombro, pudo levantarse lentamente, su cuerpo se veía que como se restauraba de a poco, hasta que pudo mover por completo su brazo dañado, su espada también brillaba constantemente, hasta que la luna y Shun sacaron un poder y aura de un color plateado, la espada de madera empezó a salir una especie de energía que envolvió por completo la espada, teniendo un tamaño y un largo mas grande que su arma.

-Souta: ….. (Mierda…. Esto no tiene fin)

-Shun: ¡"Life Ending Sword-Meditation"!

-Souta: ¡…! (No….. ¡NO, como pudo hacer eso y para variar el hijo de…. Maldición! se pudo recuperar, pero un poco de su salud)

-Shun: Esto… No…. Se acaba….

-Souta: ¡….! (Muévete, ¡Maldición escoba, muévete!)

-Shun: ¡Hiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Souta: …. (Rayos, es hora de volar)

Shun saltando con todo hacia Souta, Su espada resplandeciendo con el poder, mientras que Shun envuelto en toda un aura con la luna, la escoba de Souta pudo sacarlo de ahí y volando por todo el campo de fuerza al interior, esquivando locamente todo los ataques de Shun, era demasiado rápido para tener una condición de su cuerpo e ese estado, Souta intentaba ponerse ya en pie de su escoba y sentarse pero era demasiado trabajo ya en sus estado y en volar para esquivar los ataques de Shun, sin tener mucha posibilidad, intento de todos modos.

-Souta: ….. (Vamos, aun no puedo hablar, necesito la energía que me queda para ponerme en pie de la escoba, mientras estoy colgado soy un blanco mas que fácil para este engendro)

-Shun: Ven, ¡ya sabes que todo se termino!

-Souta: ¡…! (¡No hables estupideces conejo de la!)

Estando en una situación sumamente difícil, cada ves Shun se volvía mas rápido con tan solo tener la luna, hasta que pudo estar sentado en la escoba, Souta tomo ya en control del vuelo eh izo que pudiera volar mas fácilmente.

No hasta que de sorpresa Shun aparece por delante y dando el golpe final, sin tener opción que Souta lanzándose de su escoa hacia el suelo para poder rendirse y terminar todo de una ves por todas.

-Shun: ¡Ahoraaaaaaa!

-Souta: ….. (No… Florecia)

-Shun: …..

-Souta: …. (Momento) ¡…..! (¡QUE ES…..!)

Afuera del campo:

-Magmi: ¡NOOOOOO!

-Youmu: ¡…..!

-Yukari: ¡…!

-Yuyuko: ¡Ah!

-Shun: …. Que…..

-Souta: N-ni lo….. Intentes…..

Por algo extraño, Souta pudo caer de pie y deteniendo el ataque de Shun, siendo de que el emanaba todo un poder aun así pudo detenerlo, al momento la escoba se encendió tomando la forma de la Spell Card de Souta "Fire Blade".

-Souta: Tengo a una amiga.

-Shun: Ugh….

-Souta: A ella….. La secuestraron.

-Shun: No…. ¿Como pudiste detenerme?

-Souta: Bueno… No me iré sin…. Sin…

-Shun: Ooohh, uooooohh

-Shun: ¡SIN RECUPERARLA!

-Shun: ¡…!

La escoba empezó a flamear un fuego que salió extrañamente de en si mismo, terminando de salir una cantidad de llamas tomo una forma algo extravagante, formando una guadaña de fuego, mas grande que la espada de madera y sintiendo un poder mas alto que el Shun, por alguna razón e fuego recorrió ante Souta, recuperándose igualmente que Shun.

Lo mas raro es que el gran árbol empezó a resplandecer de la luz purpura que tenia y Yuyuko sintió ago en si, lo que iso que pudiera ponerse en pie, mientras que dentro del campo.

-Souta:¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-Shun: Huh…

Comenzando la última batalla, chocando sus armas entre s pero sintiendo una magnitud tremenda que afuera del campo dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se fijaron ante sus ojos algo que no tenia mucha explicación, dentro del campo ambos atacaban e impactabas sus armas entre si, si tener ningún fallos, Shun en no poder mas tropezó por error y Souta tuvo a oportunidad, el fuego que salía de la guadaña se extendió por todo el lugar, alcanzado al árbol, lo que iso que el campo se roppiera y tuvieran la oportunidad de detener el conflicto.

-Shun: (N-no, es mi fin)

-Souta: ¡Esto es por florecia!

-Yukari: ¡Ahoraaaa!

-Youmu: ¡….!

-Magmi: ¡Souta!

-Souta: Se termino.

Dando el ultimo golpe con la guadaña hacia Shun, teniendo el punto del fin, pero noto es interrumpido por Youmu, agarrando a Souta por el brazo y derribándolo contra el suelo, dejando completamente inmóvil.

-Souta: Uagh, pero que…..

-Youmu: ¡…..!

-Souta: ¿Eh?

-Youmu: Sigues resistiéndote y te cortare cada una de tus extremidades de tu cuerpo.

-Shun: Ma-maestra.

-Youmu: ¡Tu guarda silencio!

-Shun: Huh…..

-Souta: *Jadeo* *jadeo*

-Yuyuko: Basta Youmu.

-Yukari: Esto se termina aquí, ya suéltalo.

-Magmi: Souta, ¿pero que crees que estabas haciendo?

-Youmu: Hmph, bien, ay fue todo por hoy.

Soltando a Souta y ambos estando en el suelo sin poder moverse, sus estados vuelven a la normalidad, la escoba dejo de encenderse y tomo su forma original, la espada de Shun dejo de brillar al igual que el y la luna desapareció misteriosamente, ambos estaban perdiendo la conciencia hasta ya no poder ver nada.

-Magmi: Souta, Souta ¡resiste!

-Souta: Florecia….. Aun la presiento… Ugh.

-Shun: Yo…. Yo ya no puedo…. Ugh.

-Yuyuko: ¿Florecia?... ¡Esperen, se nos paso alguna presencia por alto!

-Magmi: ¡….!, es… ¡Es Florecia!

-Yukari: Llevemos a los niños a dentro, Yuyuko, intenta ver adonde esta la otra chica.

-Yuyuko: Youmu.

-Youmu: Si Yuyuko-sama.

Pasando los minutos, ambos niños estando en una habitación del hogar de Yuyuko, recuperándose de los daños hasta que uno de ellos pudo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta del lugar que estaba.

-Souta: Ugh, uagh, ¿do-donde estoy?

-Magmi: Oh, as despertado.

-Florecia: ¡Souta!

-Souta: Flo-Florecia… ¡Florecia!

-Florecia: Amigos *snif*

-Souta: ¡Floreci…. Ugh!

-Florecia: Descansa niño tonto, as abusado de tu cuerpo hasta el limite.

-Souta: Jeje, no siento nada de mi cuerpo, ugh.

-Shun: Ugh….

-Souta: ¿Ah?. El conejo también.

-Shun: Huh….. Tu.

-Souta: Oye esto ya se acabo.

-Yukari: Con que ya despertaron.

-Souta: Se-señorita Yukari.

-Yukari: Hablaremos de esto mas rato.

-Yuyuko: Bueno jiji, que tal si les traemos unos dulces.

-Youmu: Sera mejor que les expliquemos.

Explicando la situación y el mal entendido, teniendo un severo regaño de ambas partes, pudieron entender todo ahora.

-Souta: Debe ser una broma.

-Florecia: Así es como sucedió, fue el.

-Magmi: Bifon fue el que planeo todo esto.

-Shun: Me… Me siento….

-Youmu: ¿Ingenuo?, pues si.

-Shun: Huh…..

-Yuyuko: Pequeño Shun, tenias que pensar y ver a tu alrededor de lo que estaba pasando.

-Youmu: Fuiste muy estúpido en seguir tus emociones y tus instintos, ¿viste lo que ocasionaste?

-Shun: ... Yo lo siento.

-Youmu: Dos semanas.

-Shun: ¿Qué?

-Youmu: Dos semanas sin estar aquí, estarás en Eientei y te las arreglaras a solas para entrenar esas dos semanas, ayudaras a Eirin en sus labores ¿de acuerdo?, es tu castigo y quiero ver resultados de ese entrenamiento sin mi ¿me oíste?

-Shun: Si… Maestra.

-Yuyuko: Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa, pero esto te paso por tonto.

-Shun: Si Ama, recibiré mi castigo como es debido.

-Souta: Auch.

-Yukari: Hey, de esta tu tampoco te salvas.

-Souta: Ugh…. Rayos.

-Yukari: Espera a que lleguemos al +árbol y le cuente todo Mother.

-Magmi: Huy.

-Florecia: También no fue tu culpa, bueno….. Gracias por intentar salvarme y en venir a cualquier lugar para encontrarme.

-Souta: Los tres estamos juntos en esto.

-Magmi. Y terminaremos esto.

-Florecia: Juntos…. Jijiji.

-Shun: Lo siento.

-Souta: ¿Ah?

-Shun: *Inclinándose*, lo lamento mucho, todo fue mi error.

-Souta: Hey.

-Shun: Por favor perdóname por todo lo sucedido.

-Souta: No es necesario.

-Shun: ¿Qué?

Souta inclinándose al igual que Shun, tomo su cabeza y dándole un pequeño cariño como símbolo de olvido, de que todo fue un ml entendido, pudo hacer que se parara y pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

-Shun: Huh….

-Souta: No es necesario, pero eso si fuiste un gran estúpido, pero ya, todo se soluciono, fue un error de parte mi y tuya, olvidémoslo.

-Shun: Yo… Yo, Nnnnnnnngh *snif*

-Yuyuko: Oh, descuida no llores.

-Souta: Oh, vamos no fue para tanto…. Eeeeeeeeee.

-Shun: Descuida *snif*, gracias… Gracias de verdad *snif*

-Souta: Jeje, por cierto ¿Shun verdad?

-Shun: Si, Shun Nanaya.

-Souta: Jeje, un gusto yo soy.

-Shun: Souta.

-Souta:¿Qué, como lo sabes?

-Shun: No lo sabes, algunos ya han escuchado los sucesos que están haciendo alguien afuera de Gensokyo, je sabias que eras tu, ya habían dicho el nombre.

-Souta: Jajajajaja, pues aquí estoy, soy el mismo.

-Shun: ¿de verdad piensas aceptar esto despues de todo?

-Souta: Nadie es perfecto, acuérdate, Bifon te convenció de que las personas que te importan estarían en peligro y yo tratando de decir de que es mentira, fue engaño pero era también por una buena causa, proteger y defender, aunque….. Fuiste bien estúpido.

-Shun: Yo….. Lo siento, tienes razón.

No tan de pronto algo se sintió en la atmosfera, Yukari sintiendo antes que los demás, poniendo los pelos de punta y todos mirándola con susto.

-Yuyuko. Yukari, Yukari-san ¡¿Qué le esta pasando?!

-Yukari: ….. ¿Qué es esto?... Este poder)

-Yuyuko: ¡…. Afuera!

-Youmu: ¡¿Qué?!

Saliendo todos afuera pudieron ver una nube gigante de oscuridad, todos estando preocupados ya que despues todos sintieron la magnitud de poder ilógico que estaba dentro de esa nube.

-Souta: Sera… Rumia.

-¿?¿?¿?: Esto si me emociona.

-¿?¿?¿?: Jajajajajajajaja.

-Souta: Huh, no, Cristopher.

-Cristopher: Me alegra verte de nuevo mocoso.

-Souta: Bifon.

-Bifon: Jajajajaja, wow quien lo diría, el pequeñuelo a llegado a estas alturas ¿eh?

-Yuyuko: Ustedes, ¡tu maldito bufón!

-Cristopher: ¡Silencio basura ectoplasmatica!

-Youmu: Grrrr ¡Como te atreves!

-Bifon: ¡Sera mejor que tengan cuidado!

-Yukari: Yuyuko… Mejor guarda silencio.

-Yuyuko: ¿Qué, pero porque?

-Yukari: Sientan bien lo que hay en esta nube.

-Shun: Huh…. Hay, hay alguien más.

-Yuyuko: ¡¿…..?!

-¿?¿?¿?: Nos vemos cara a cara pequeño niño.

-Souta: ¡Ah!

La gigantesca nube de oscuridad que cubría todo el árbol seco de Yuyuko desapareció, dando a conocer una criatura gigantesca, cubierto de una especie de capa completamente desgarrada y todo su rostro que tenia una mascara muy rara de color blando, que parecía la de un demonio con largos y enormes cuernos, dentro de esa criatura se emanaba un poder indestructible que Yukari pudo sentir, lo que le temía es que no pudo sentir si era de verdad un Youkai, si era así estaban en frente a algo que era fuera de su alcance.

-¿?¿?¿?: Te as echo fuerte Souta.

Souta: ….

Souta expresando el temor y teniendo una cara de espanto, un miedo tan terrorífico que su cuerpo no reaccionaba a nada, quedándose completamente callado.

-¿?¿?¿?: Ya era hora de que nos teníamos que ver alguna ves.

-Rumia: Heh, bueno este niño nada mas es un cobarde.

-Souta: No, ¡RUMIA!

-Rumia: ¿Oh?, ¿Qué pasa?

-Bifon: Jajajajaja, esta con nosotros, ¿algún problema?

-Cristopher: ¿Por qué no acabamos con ellos de una ves por todas?

-¿?¿?¿?: No hace falta, no tendrá ningún sentido acabar con algo tan insignificante.

-Yukari: ¡Así que tu estas detrás de todo esto!

-¿?¿?¿?: Hmph, Yukari.

-Yukari: (¡¿sabe mi nombre?!), no importa detente ahora mismo.

-¿?¿?¿?: ¡…..!

-Yukari: ¡Ah!, q-que….. No puedo moverme.

-Souta: ¡No, señorita Yukari!

-Yuyuko: ¡Yukari!

-Magmi: No.

-¿?¿?¿?: Quédate ahí.

-Cristopher: Jejejejeje.

-¿?¿?¿?: Ya nos podemos ir, ya no hay razón para estar aquí, vámonos.

-Bifon: Tienes suerte, pero no será así para la próxima.

-Cristopher: Solo quiero arrancar tus intestinos niño, espero que sigas haciéndote fuerte.

-Rumia: …..

-Souta: ¡Es-espera!

-¿?¿?¿?: …

-Souta: ¿Qu-quien eres?

-¿?¿?¿?: ¿Con que quieres saber quién soy?, hmph te lo diré solo una vez, soy Abel, siente la presencia de un Dios fuera de este mundo, los youkais solo son basura comparados contra mí, hasta los mismos dioses de este asqueroso lugar no tiene comparación, nos vemos pequeño.

-Yukari: A-abel….

-Souta: ….

Algo sumamente terrorífico, sin nada que decir mantuvieron la calma y regresaron para adentro para calmarse, estando unos minutos sin saber de lo ocurrido ante sus ojos, ya estando todo normal pudieron seguir con lo que estaban, pero el miedo aun lo tenían.

-Youmu: Reconozco la intención, pero por las consecuencias te ganaste esto, llegaste muy lejos en esta ocasión, así que ahí tienes el castigo.

-Shun: Si.

-Yuyuko: Pero una cosa, el tiempo de tus entrenamientos esta dando un buen resultado, eso fue impresionante pero muy peligroso.

-Shun: Oh….. Gracias Yuyuko-sama, eso si me alegra, jajaja.

-Yuyuko: Me alegro.

-Souta: Eeeeeeeeee Florecia, ¿podrías curarnos?

-Florecia: Oh si. Presta mucha atención, porque también tengo algunos resultados.

Florecia empezó con su magia curativa, pero esta ves se sintió algo mas fuerte el poder, Souta y Shun fueron envueltos en la magia de Florecia y en unos segundos ya estaban en su estado normal.

-Souta: ¡Wow, eso, eso fue rápido!

-Shun: Impresionante…

-Florecia: Ja, ¿y bien?

-Magmi: ¡Florecia eso fue grandioso!

-Yukari: Oh ufufufu, valla parece que si ustedes también están dando frutos.

-Souta: Todo gracias a usted.

-Yukari. Oh…. Que alago, pues de nada.

-Yuyuko: Una cosa que no entendí.

-Yukari: ¿…..?

-Yuyuko: Porque….. ¿Por qué el árbol de cerezos me afectaba también a mí?

-Youmu: ¡….!

-Yuyuko: No me digan…. Que hay algo que oculta ¿o no?

-Youmu: No, no es nada de que preocuparse Yuyuko-sama, solamente tubo que ser la fuerza de ese campo.

-Yuyuko: Oh…

-Yukari: Espero que te sientas bien Yuyuko, solamente dedícate a descansar (Bueno… Es lo que mas hace)

-Youmu: …. (Pero si es lo que mas hace)

-Yuyuko: Esta bien.

-Yukari/Youmu: …(¡¿Esta bien?!)

-Souta: Bueno, tal vez la señorita Yukari debería quedarse un rato, despues de todo creo que son muy buenas amigas, como lo es con Mother.

-Yuyuko: Oh, eso si cuéntame, ¿Cómo es ella?, ¿de verdad ella es alguien igualable a Yukari?

-Magmi: Eeeeeeeeee.

-Florecia: Bueno…..

-Souta: ¿Cómo se lo podríamos decir?

-Yukari: Jajajajajajaja, descuida, necesito igual volver para allá, necesito hablar con ella.

-Souta: Bueno.

-Yuyuko: Awwwww, bueno será para la próxima.

-Youmu: Yo también quisiera conocerla.

-Shun: ¿Mother?

-Souta: Seep.

-Yukari: Bueno, lamento decirle pero ya debemos partir, Mother como siempre se preocupa despues de que a pasado demasiado tiempo, ella si que los tiene controlado a los tres ¿eh?

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: Jajajajaja, sip.

-Yuyuko: Que tengan un buen retorno.

-Youmu: Adiós.

-Shun: Lastima que no podrán volver, este lugar esta prohibido para los seres que aun tienen vida, solo es un lugar para las almas que descansan en paz.

-Souta: Espera un minuto, tú eres también un ser vivo, ¿como es que puedes estar aquí?

-Shun: Todo a su tiempo, si es que nos volvamos a encontrar te lo diré.

-Souta: Una cosa que quiero que recuerdes.

-Shun: ¿Si?

-Souta: Soy Souta, Souta Iwakura.

-Shun: Bien, ya sabes mi nombre así que no lo olvides también.

-Souta: Bien dicho, bueno adiós a todos.

-Yuyuko: Adiós.

-Youmu: Ya se fueron.

-Shun: Bueno, entonces….

-Youmu: No digas ninguna palabra conejito, Shun a partir de mañana comienza las dos semanas, Eirin entenderá la situación, además de que el regaño de ella es la que falta, ahora ve a tu cuarto.

-Shun: S-si maestra, awwwww.

De regreso en el gran árbol de la vida, ya por un portal de Yukari, pudieron regresar a Florecia, Mother abrazando con cariño y preocupación a Florecia y Florecia llorando y abrazando a Mother por todo el susto que tenia, teniendo una cálida reunión, Yukari llamo a Mother hacia el salón principal para hablar de algo, Souta y las demás se quedaron atrás y volvieron a sus cuartos.

Mai estando en uno de ellos pudo ver a Florecia y con alegría y llanto abrazo fuertemente a Florecia, ella haciendo lo mismo por volver a casa, pasando la noticia a todo el árbol hasta que muchos Youkais fueron y dando de nuevo la bienvenida a una persona especial que estaba de regreso, quien era mas que Florecia.

-Florecia: Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias *snif*

-Souta. Hmph, bienvenido a casa Florecia.

-Magmi: Es bueno estar los tres juntos de nuevo.

-Floreia: Si *snif*

-Mai: Chicos, me alegro mucho por esto.

Ya haciéndose tarde y oscureciendo todos volvían a sus habitaciones, Mother saliendo feliz y Yukari también, despidiéndose y volviendo todo a la normalidad, llegando la hora de dormir para esperar un nuevo día.

Tres semanas despues, en la noche:

-Mother: Muy bien prepare todo para la cena.

-Souta: Ya todos están alimentados y fueron a sus cuartos, pero ¿Por qué nos dejo para ultimo Mother?

-Mother: Si ves, están colocados barios asientos ya que vendrán algunas personas que conoceremos.

-Magmi: Con razón esta mesa esta colocada en el salón principal.

-Yukari: Motheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer.

-Florecia: Oh, pero si es la señorita Yukari.

-Mai, Yo bajo.

-Souta: Bueno, pondré los platos, todo lo demás esta listo.

-Mai: ¡Chicos bajen, Yukari trajo compañía!

-Souta: Listo.

-Mother: Bueno bajen, los alcansare dentro de un rato.

-Magmi: Vamos.

En la puerta principal:

-Yukari: Oh, Souta, hola.

-Yukari_ Hola señorita Yukari, Oh ¡Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, hola!

-Chen: ¡amigooooooos!

-¿?¿?¿?: U gusto conocerlos.

-Magmi: Hola.

-Florecia: Bienvenidos a todos.

-Souta: Usted debe ser otra amiga de Yukari.

-¿?¿?¿?: Ufufufu, soy mas que una amiga, me llamo Ran, así que tu eres Souta.

-Souta: Si, hola Ran un gusto conocerla.

-Ran: Bueno…. Pensé que eras mago mas diferente a lo que eres ahora, eeeeeeeeeeeee algo no tan…. Llamativo.

-Souta: Eeeeeeeee, jejeje ¿gracias?

-Mai: Oigan, vienen mas.

-Florecia: Oh, ¡son Magin y Mafon!

-Magmi: Debe ser una broma.

-Souta: ¡Quiero ver!

-Magin: ¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Mafon: ¡Que bueno verlos de nuevo!

-Souta: ¡Magiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

-Yukari: Pero si es la pequeña princesa payasa.

-Chen: ¿Acaso nos siguió?

-Yukari: Tenia que ser, ya que Mother también los invito.

-Souta: *Abrazo*, jajajaja que bueno que te vuelvo a ver.

-Magin: Ya te extrañaba.

-Mafon: Hola, un gusto verlas señorita.

-Ran: Hola (este tipo es altísimo)

-Chen: Wow, peri si usted es muuuuuuuuuuuuy grande.

-Yukari: Hola de nuevo, bueno porque no pasamos al salón principal.

-Souta: Vamos.

-Ran: De acuerdo, genial ¿con que este es el gran árbol de la vida?

-Magmi: ¡Vienen mas!

-Souta: ¿Otra ves?

-¿?¿?¿?: ¡ESPEREEEEEEEEEEENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Souta: Pero que… ¿Shunsuke?

-Shunsuke: Uff, hola, llegue a tiempo.

-Souta: ¿Co-co-como supiste donde estábamos?

-Shunsuke: Mother me dijo, Yukari me dio un mapa.

-Yukari: Nos volvemos a ver.

-Shunsuke: Jejeje, bueno y que onda con el "trato"

-Yukari: Jajajajajaja, muy buena esa broma.

-Chen: Oh, pero si eres tu.

-Shunsuke: Valla, hola niña gata.

-Ran: Hola, tu también bienes.

-Shunsuke: si, tu eres nueva, hola soy Shunsuke.

-Ran: Me llamo Ran, un gusto conocerte (¿acaso es un especie de hombre metalico o que?)

-Magin: Oh, Shunsuke, ¿Por qué ya no me ibas a visitar?

-Souta: Un momento, ¿ya se conocían?

-Magin: Fue el primero que conocí, aun somos amigos.

-Shunsuke: Wow, ¿como esta el clima allá arriba Mafon?

-Mafon: Sigues siendo tan simpático pequeño mocoso.

-Magmi: Bueno… ¿Alguien mas falta?

-Shunsuke: Ah, perdón, hola, aquella ve me dejaste "ardiendo"

-Magmi: Coqueteas conmigo y te saldrá mal amigo mío.

-Shunsuke: Espera….. Es un mal entendido.

-Todos: Jajajajajajajaja.

-Florecia: Chen, vamos.

-Chen: De acuerdo nya~~

-Mother: Bueno, ¿Por qué no suben?

-Yukari: Vamos.

-Ran: Yukari-sama, se aproximan otras personas.

-Mother: Jijiji, parece que ya llegaron todos.

-Shun: ¡Oigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

-Souta: ¡Son ellos!

-Youmu: Je.

-Yuyuko: ¿Con que es aquí?, wow hay varios invitados.

-Mother: Bueno, la cena esta lista.

Todos subiendo al salón principal y conociéndose mejor uno tras otro, los niños jugaban y hablaban despues de un tiempo sin verse de nuevo y conociéndose también con los que no se sabia.

-Shun: Hola me llamo Shun Nanaya.

-Magin: Hola Shun, Soy Magin, soy una princesa.

-Shunsuke: Como te va conejo, Soy Shunsuke, toda una maquina de guerra.

-Shun: Wow, tus pates metálicas son geniales, ¿eres un robot?

-Shunsuke: ¿Robot? ,jajajaja no, soy un ser vivo al igual que tu, digamos que soy un guerrero.

-Shun: Hola, Chen, tanto tiempo.

-Chen: Vamos jugar todos, Shun tu empiezas.

-Souta: ¿A que jugamos?, por cierto Shun, ¿ya te levantaron el castigo?

-Shun: Si, ya pasaron dos semanas, ahora estoy de vuelta con los entrenamientos de mi maestra.

-Magmi: Bueno, vamos.

-Mai: Juguemos a las escondidas.

-Florecia: Que les parece.

Mientras que los adultos.

-Yuyuko: Oh, no pensé que usted seria una mujer…. Tan hermosa.

-Mother: Gracias tu también te ves preciosa, es un gran labor manejar el inframundo de las amas o no.

-Youmu: Si que ers un tipo alto.

-Mafon: Gracias, mi deber es proteger a la princesa a toda costa.

-Youmu: Te entiendo, tenemos el mismo deber.

-Mafon: Que bueno saberlo.

-Ran: Debe ser alguien fuerte.

-Mafon: Ustedes también lo son, puedo sentir ese poder, parece que son muy fuertes.

-Ran: Que alago, pero como seria ser alguien tan alto como tu.

-Mafon: Si, no creo que ustedes se acostumbren.

-Youmu: Y, ¿tu y la princesa vienen de una reino de la felicidad y risa?

-Yukari: Mother, gracias por invitarnos, algunos en Gensokyo están cuidando el lugar, la barrera ya esta mostrando signos, podemos reconstruirá.

-Mother: Eso si son buenas noticias, por cierto señorita Yuyuko, espero que te sientas cómoda, bienvenido al árbol de la vida.

-Yuyuko: Muchas gracias, la verdad, siento que volví a renacer, este gigantesco árbol, de verdad es cuatro veces mas grande que el árbol del inframundo, esta tan lleno de vida.

-Mother: Jiji, que bien, bueno, ¡Todos, ya la cena esta lista para servirse!

-Todos: ¡Que tengan un buen provecho!

Mientras afuera del árbol estaba Rumia observando.

-Rumia: ….*Suspiro*, una reunión feliz….. Quisiera sentir eso de nuevo.

Estado ya todos comiendo una deliciosa comida, y platicando pasando una noche y la luna brillando en toda su majestuoso ser, Rumia se alejaba lentamente balanceándose de una dirección hacia otra, hasta desaparecer en una pequeña neblina de oscuridad, adentro del árbol todos estaban bien cómodos, Souta y todos sus amigos reunidos en esta noche, volviendo a verlos nuevamente, era una emoción de felicidad, ya terminando la cena estuvieron algunos en una parte y los chicos en otra, los chicos estando en un balcón observando la luna y la noche que brillaba ante ellos, Souta, Florecia y Magmi, justo los tres tomados de la mano, incluyendo los otros, tan solo ver el cielo de noche.

-Magmi: Este es el mejor día que hemos vivido.

-Souta: Te apoyo, jeje, todo estamos aquí.

-Florecia: ¿Crees que pasara para futuro?-Souta: No lo se, pero mañana será otro día… Sera otra nueva aventura.


End file.
